


A Moment of Freedom (from Summer Boy)

by radkoko



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day At The Beach, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art to go with Mssdare's Summer Boy for the X-men Big Bang 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Freedom (from Summer Boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssdare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/gifts).



> Done for the [XmenBigBang](http://xmenbigbang.livejournal.com) Challenge

 

                                   

_Erik kneeled in front of the wheelchair with his back to Charles, who wrapped his arms tightly around Erik and allowed himself to be pulled up. Erik hooked his hands underneath Charles’s knees and started running towards the sea._  
_It was crazy. Impossible. Quite wonderful. For all the people on the beach who hadn’t seen Charles earlier, they might have been just another couple of friends frolicking about._


End file.
